


Sparring

by okayish_essence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Not Beta Read, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: Happy (belated) birthday to Sleep_Deprived37!!!!!A mini broganes fic with slight angst and slight fluff(i was in a rush, sorry)
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleep_Deprived37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/gifts).



> Hey y'all!  
> As we all know, life happens, but I needed to get this out there for my girl Sleep_Deprived37. Hop on over and check her account, its awesomeness.  
> I also apologise for how long this took to get out a lot of stuff happened recently.  
> enjoy!

It had been roughly a week since Shiro had seen anyone outside of his crew, and even though his husband was one of those people, it was still a week too long. He was going stir crazy.  
So, that’s why when the pod arrived unexpectedly, Shiro had welcomed it with open arms. “Unidentified pod, identify yourself, or you will be refused entry.”  
“What, you don’t recognise your own brother anymore?” Keith’s face popped up on the holographic monitor, sporting a slight grin. “Last I heard, you wanted company. Has that offer run out already?” Shiro chuckled. Typical of Keith. After the pod had been boarded and inspected, he decided to meet his brother down by the launch bays.  
“So, who told you?”  
“Told me what?” Keith tried to fien innocence, but innocence was hardly his strong suit. A few more seconds of the brotherly-love-but-I-will-beat-your-ass look, Keith cracked. “Fine, Curtis mentioned it. Thought I could save you from the monotony of space, you know? No offence to your crew or anything, but I’m sure I’m much more interesting.”  
“Is Lance rubbing off on you, Keith? Sounds an awful lot like him.”  
A slight blush colored his little brother’s face. “Shut up. I came here for one thing, and one thing only. To distract you from your ‘captainly’ duties. Wanna spar?”  
Shiro smiled. “Only if you admit it when I beat your sorry ass.”  
“Deal.”  
__________  
The training deck on the Atlas was nothing like the one on the Castle of Lions, but it did it’s job well. Just a month ago a new sparring bot was installed, spicing up training with its killer boxing moves. Keith, who had not seen the new developments yet, looked like he was going to piss his pants in excitement.  
“Ten hours of battery power! Dude, I only wish the Blade of Marmora bases where I get stationed could get this decked out! No way, is that a climbing wall? Holy crow, I need to visit you more often!” Keith punched Shiro lightly, but seemed to have forgotten about his brother’s metal arm, and winced when flesh hit metal.  
“Yeah, it’s pretty neat. You ready to spar or not?” Something akin to jealousy glinted in his brother’s eyes.  
“Are you ready to lose?” There was a quick scrambling as both of the brothers reached for weapons, and the match started.  
Shiro, in his haste, only managed to grab a shield. No matter, he could do plenty damage to his brother’s ego with that. Dodging the jabs made by the dulled sword, Shiro worked his way to the corner of the room, watching as his brother’s strides moved larger and more confident. In a quick turn of events, Shiro had faked a swing for the head, and instead vaulted over the disheveled mullet and pushed Keith further into the corner. Fear hinted at the corners of Keith’s eyes. It, it looked like, Shiro could have sworn it looked like…  
Pulled from his thoughts by a dull sword to his metal arm, Shiro blocked Keith’s next attack. He was getting predictable now, broadcasting his next moves with his body positioning. He even managed to get a few blows into Keith’s side, leaving his younger brother gasping for breath on the floor. With his hair slayed all over the place, and purple fur poking out from under the shirt, he almost looked like… Shiro froze.  
His voice could barely utter a word. “Kire?”  
Keith had jumped up to switch the tables, bringing Shiro down with the full force of his body weight. But Shiro didn’t see Keith. All he saw was an angry Galran soldier, advancing on him, he’s running now, god he has to get away he needs to go. All inhibitors were gone now as Shiro fought in a way he hasn’t fought in a long time. It was a biting, hair pulling, dirty kind of fighting that serviced to only make things work.  
“Kire, stop, I said I was sorry, I DIDN’T MEAN TO!” The soldier stopped and blinked at him. He still had that fucking smirk on his face, the one before his arm got taken away and during it, that godamned smile as he watched the bone snap in front of him. But he stopped far enough away for Shiro to retreat from him, searching for an alcove to find refuge. He found it in a matter of seconds, squeezing in between two storage containers. If he wasn’t so scared, it would have been almost comical trying to imagine a man his size shoving himself into such a small space.  
And then it came. Not the big booming voice that he expected, but something small. Something broken. “Shiro?”  
Kire was crouching in front of him, a hand outstretched to try and touch him even as he squirmed away.  
“No,” he gasped out. “Not Shiro. 117-9875, South Arena.”  
_______________  
It was three days since Shiro’s relapse. He supposed that the fact that he remembered anything at all was a good one, but was also terrifying. He had to move to a separate room from Curtis just because he was scared he might do something to him. God, what kind of a monster was he, he couldn’t sleep in the same room as his own husband? At his request, only a handful of people visited him. It was better that they didn’t see their leader as a crying and broken mess. For all they knew, he just had a contagious cold.  
A knock sounded at the door. “Shiro? Can I come in?”  
Without waiting for a reply, Keith barged in, full of fire and fury. “Okay I know you want to be a self isolating depressed person but I think we need to talk.”  
Shiro blinked at him. The last time he saw his brother, it was in the middle of a fight, one where he thought he had to fight for his life. Not ideal.  
“Keith I-”  
“Before you say anything I want to let you know something. I do not expect you to tell me anything. We may be brothers, but your life is your life. I just want you to get someone to talk to if it won’t be me. And If you want, I will leave you alone, but you have to come out of your room sometime. Got it?”  
Shiro could hardly understand the rapid pace of his brother’s words, but nodded despite himself. “Yeah, I understand.”  
“Okay, I’ve said my peace, I better go.”  
Shiro reached out his arm. “Keith, wait.” Sitting back onto the bed, Shiro wrapped the biggest hug around his little brother. “If you want to know, I feel like you deserve to know.”  
Keith popped his knuckles. “Okay, let’s do this.”  
The rest of the night was healing. Shiro had talked more about his captivity in two short hours than he had since it happened, and Keith was an amazing listener. Quite honestly, although he would never admit it to his face, Keith was the best brother a guy could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice the change in Keith's demeanor, good. I wanted to show him as young, like we should have gotten in the show. Enjoy young adult Keith.


End file.
